Everything's Gonna be Alright
by petriebird18
Summary: Songfic: Minerva's POV about what's been happening after Voldemort was defeated. ADMM Please RR


Title: Everything's Gonna Be Alright  
  
Author: Petriebird18  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, and neither does the song, it belongs to 'Sweetbox'.  
  
Author's notes: I love this song, and I just came up with this fic while listening to it. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Now on with the story  
Who ever thought the sun will come crashing down  
  
My life in flames  
  
My tears complete the pain  
  
We fear the end, the dark as deep as river bed  
  
My book of life incomplete without you here  
  
Alone I sit and reminisce  
  
Sometimes I miss your touch  
  
Your kiss, your smile  
  
And meanwhile you know I never cry  
  
'Cause deep down inside you know our love will never ever die  
  
It's been 5 months since Voldemort was defeated, destroyed, by Harry. I begged Albus to be careful, and he promised me that he would come back to me. Harry and Albus had gone and faced him together, they fought for what seemed like hours, it had actually lasted two hours from the time they arrived to when Voldemort hit the ground. During that time he threw a curse at Harry, but it hit Albus instead.  
  
(Chorus):  
  
Everything's gonna be alright (yeah)  
  
Everything's gonna be OK (no doubt)  
  
Everything's gonna be alright  
  
Together we can take this one day at a time  
  
Can you take my breath away (yeah)  
  
Can you give him life today? (no doubt)  
  
'Cause everything's gonna be OK  
  
I'll be your strength  
  
I'll be here when you wake up  
  
Take your time  
  
And I'll be here when you wake up (uh huh)  
  
Now he's laying here in the school's infirmary. I wouldn't let them take him anywhere else. We still don't know what the curse was, Harry said he had never heard it before and has since spent hours each day in the library with Hermione, his fiancé, and Ron trying to find any clue as to what it might have been. He's alive, sort of. It's almost like he's petrified, but we tried the cure for that and it didn't do any good.  
  
I never thought my heart will miss a single beat  
  
Caress your hand as I watch you while you sleep  
  
So smooth  
  
I weep as I search within  
  
To find a cure to bring you back again  
  
And the sun will rise  
  
Open up your eyes  
  
Surprised just a blink  
  
Of an eye  
  
I try, I try to be positive  
  
You're a fighter so fight  
  
Wake up and live (Repeat Chorus)  
  
Everything's gonna be alright  
  
(I'll wait a lifetime)  
  
Here I sit, with his hand in mine, and a book in my lap. He's not dead, I keep repeating it to myself, he promised he's come back to me and he did, but I should have mentioned alive and awake. We've figured out that the curse was actually several things put together. It was a mixture of the petrifying curse, the Drought of Living Death potion, and one more thing that we can't figure out.  
  
I'd give my life to only see you breathe again  
  
Hand in hand as we walk on the white sands  
  
To hear your voice  
  
Rejoice as you rise and say  
  
This is the day that I wake pray OK  
  
Today's silence as time just moves on  
  
You can hear it though  
  
But I'm playing my favorite songs  
  
I miss you much  
  
I wish you'd come back to me  
  
You see I'd waited lifetime  
  
'Cause you're my destiny  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
For years we kept our love a secret, even from each other for many of those years, but we were finally together. I have the music box he gave me for my birthday the year before sitting on the table next to his bed. I think I've played it so much that Poppy's going to go crazy soon, but she doesn't say anything because she knows that he gave it to me. School's started again, I'm now acting as Headmistress, but it's understood that as soon as Albus wakes up, he'll be back to his job, and I'll go back to being Deputy Headmistress, like it should be. Poppy's told me that I should get some rest, and she's right, I probably should, but I don't. I now have to run the school, teach classes, and I spend the rest of my time here, with him, I even sleep here, much to Poppy's objections, but she's glad I'm at least getting some sleep. Severus has been working non stop on potions, trying to find one that would wake Albus up. I think he's gotten even less sleep than I have.  
  
Everything's gonna be alright  
  
Everything's gonna be OK (no doubt)  
  
Everything's gonna be alright  
  
Together we can take it one day at a time  
  
Can you take my breath away? (yeah)  
  
Can you give him life today? (no doubt)  
  
'Cause everything's gonna be OK  
  
I'll be your strength  
  
I'll be here when you wake up, alright  
  
Everything's gonna be alright (no doubt)  
  
Everything's gonna be alright  
  
We found it. The last part was an ancient charm that was created to protect the other two parts of the magic (the curse and the potion) from being broken. There's only one way to break it, and I have to do it. The person affected must be bonded with another person and then the other person must take the cure for both parts. The problem would be that the cures are meant to be given to someone with the problems, we don't actually know how it will affect me since I don't need to be cured. As for the bonding part, well, it's a wizard bonding charm that was used to join two souls together as one (an early form of marriage, only it was permanent). It's not used anymore because it would bond the people together forever, and if one of them died, the other one could never again be with someone else (romantically).  
  
"Minerva, are you sure you can do this?" Poppy asked worried.  
  
"Of course I am. And even if I wasn't sure I'd do it anyway. Now where's Severus with the potions?" Poppy and Severus were the only two that were going to be in the room with Albus and I when I did this. It's going to take all the power I can come up with to perform the bonding charm on Albus and myself and then take the cures. Usually when two people are bonded, they both are able to help with the bonding, now I have to do it completely by myself.  
  
"I'm right here." Severus said walking in and closing the door behind him, "I'm warning you Minerva, I don't know what side effects may occur. Taking one of these without having the symptoms could be dangerous, but you're taking both, and who knows what they'll do when they're put together."  
  
"Thank you Severus, but I'll risk it." I tell him and take the potions from his hands. "Now let's get this started." I start the bonding spell while Poppy and Severus stand back and watch. It's a difficult spell that I've been studying for the past week strait, but it's been hard since it hasn't been performed in over 400 years. I start to get dizzy, but I continue with the spell as a blue/green mist starts to rise and swirl around Albus and myself. I push on even though it feels like the power being sucked out of me. I've finished the bonding, and now I have to take both potions before the mist disappears. I'm weak, and I can barely manage to raise the one flask to my lips, but I do. I immediately feel something and then hear Poppy yelling and Severus to stay back. They sound so far away, and I take a deep breath and start to raise the other flask. It's harder that the first one was, but I feel the glass on my lips, I swallow and then darkness.  
  
"Minerva? Minerva, it's time to wake up." I hear a voice calling to me, but I don't know who it is. It's muffled, but it sounds familiar. I try and remember where I am, and what happened, and then it comes back to me.  
  
"Albus." I manage to whisper out. I hear a chuckle and a hand stroking my cheek. I slowly open my eyes and I find myself staring into a pool of sparkling blue. "Albus."  
  
"Shhh, it's alright, my love." He says smiling. "You'll be fine, and thanks to you so will I."  
  
I reach up and place my hand on his cheek and he leans into my touch. He's real. I'm not dreaming. "Oh, Albus, I was so worried that I was going to lose you." I say trying to hold back my tears.  
  
"I know." He says kissing me softly. Oh, how I've waited to feel his lips on mine again. He pulls back and smiles down at me, "I was going to ask you to marry me when I came back, but I believe that thanks to you it's already been done." I smile.  
  
"Just because we're bonded doesn't mean you don't have to ask me, Albus Dumbledore." I say grinning.  
  
He laughs, "Well then. Minerva McGonagall, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asks holding up a ring.  
  
"Well it's about time you asked me." I say, "Of course I will." He slides the ring onto my finger and leans down and kisses me again. I love this man, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him.  
  
Everything's gonna be alright  
  
The End 


End file.
